Something
by SquibbySquiggles
Summary: A Shadow and a Keeper of time talk, but of course Shadows are better with their body than their mouths. Slash, don't like don't read 3


This is an Oc story of my own creation ha, don't like don't read.

Lyokh doesn't belong to me but a good friend. Nameless on the other hand, does 3

Nameless walked into the room, running his hand through his hair. He was disappointed to not find his fiance to annoy, nor her annoying but fun-to-play-with friend, but that boy toy of hers, Lyokh. He didn't really know what he was, and he didn't care either. But he still approached the other, as he looked tense, hands balled into fists. He folded his arms, looking down at the other expectantly, then remembered the said being was blind.

"Hey." He said, in an non-friendly tone. Lyokh looked up, and seemed a little shocked. Daydreaming, probably. He tipped his head in Nameless' direction in some sort of greeting. Nameless shook it off, and being as curious as he was, he couldn't help but want to know what was wrong with him. So he sat down next to him.

"What's got you all riled up?"

The visitor sighed, unclenching his hands. "The thoughts I'm thinking are nothing for yourself to be concerned about." Nameless bit back a sneer, and figured he was upset or something to speak so coldly. "I'm sure, just looked like you needed someone to talk to, that's all." His tone had softened, as he was the king of manipulation. Of course, Lyokh turned his head, suspicious.

"You think I'd talk to you? You dislike me."

Nameless waved his hand dismissively, forgetting about the blindness once again. "I never said that, just that yer a boy-toy." He mumbled then something along the lines of looking younger and fresher, which Lyokh's ears picked up, but he said nothing. "I don't wish to bother anyone with petty problems." Lyokh frowned, face looking in the direction of the ground.

The Shadow, simply shrugged, leaning back in the sofa. "If it was petty it wouldn't bother you so much. I won't tell no one, not even that girlfriend of yours. Or mine." The other looked in his direction. "Well..." He seemed uneasy. Nameless put a- well, he'd like to think of it as a 'kind' hand on his shoulder, which seemed to make Lyokh relaxed.

"Come on, I'll take you out. Be better than downing your sorrows with nothin' to drink with it." And with that, Nameless and Lyokh stood off the sofa, and left for the nearest bar.

After what seemed to be hours, both men were highly intoxicated and had long finished talking about problems now, and tried to focus on walking each other home, Nameless' arm wrapped around Lyokh's waist, and Lyokh's arm clinging around Nameless' shoulders. Both got home before long, still in high spirits after the drink.

Nameless deemed it best for Lyokh to rest, and have no headache in the morning.

His libido however had other plans.

After a great struggle, both men made it upstairs to Nameless' room, which he tried to lay Lyokh on. Obviously it was a bad idea, because as soon as he leaned down, Lyokh had a small panick and gripped onto Nameless, who fell down along with him. Then they stayed like they were for a while, staring at one another.

Well, Lyokh's 'staring' was just facing him.

Then, softly, Nameless' mouth found it's way to Lyokh's giving him a small, but meaningful kiss. Meaningful, because he wanted to take it further. Lyokh had almost no complications with that, but half way through Nameless removing their clothes, he gasped.

"What about our-" He couldn't finish the sentence, Nameless' kiss to his neck silencing him. But Nameless had thought about it, and started to reassure him whilst his hands traced his stomach. "I don't think they'd mind." He murmured, hot breath on his neck. "They'd probably enjoy watching, knowing them both."

No more words were said, nor needed.

Lyokh's mouth was agape, shirt torn off by Nameless not so long ago, his pants tightening around his lower half. Nameless was busying himself with Lyokh's chest, dragging his tongue across it slowly, his knee gently pressing against the heated area in Lyokh's trousers. The other gave a soft moan of want, his body arching to the knee.

Nameless looked up to see the other man's skin becoming slick with sweat, finally tearing his mouth away from his chest to join with his lips. His fingers fumbled over the trousers and finally opened them, seeing the source of the heat. Nameless moved his knee away, pulling away from his lips and licking his abdomen, earning a satisfying moan from the other.

Gently, his hands stroked the source of the heat in his underwear, gaining a short gasp from the other. He slowly removed the underwear, and couldn't help staring at the sight of the member in front of him before looking up slowly, to have permission.

Lyokh nodded hastily.

Nameless' mouth moved quickly, taking advantage of the fact that he had sobered up quickly, and enjoying the fact that the other hadn't. He sucked the tip gently, eyes becoming lidded at the sounds the other was making. After a few minutes, he started to use his hands to massage the base of his member, feeling it throbbing in his mouth and hands.

Now the feeling was building up in his own trousers, and the friction Nameless felt was almost unbearable. Quickly, another pair of arms sprouted from his back, immediately removing the obsticale. He pulled away from the hot member, moving up to kiss the other again. Lyokh's hands clung to his chest and strands of hair that had tumbled over his shoulder, and stuck to his slick skin. His words were mouthed, but even Nameless could understand 'please.'

Their bodies met, moving in almost rhythm together as the night continued. Soft sounds and pleads filled the air from one, and hard groans and growls from the other. They clutched each other tightly as both clung to each other in climax.

Finally, after collapsing together, Nameless looked up, panting heavily. Lyokh was breathless, fingers still clinging to him. The Shadow only grinned, and crawled to Lyokh's side, pulling him into the lover's position so he could rest in peace. Lyokh made no protest, falling to sleep immediately.

And Nameless just grinned.


End file.
